Assassin A
|name = Assassin A |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto (1999) Takashi Matsuyama (2011) |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 95 |anime debut = Episode 60 (1999) Episode 51 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = Blond (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons/Mafia Community (By contract) |previous occupation = Assassin |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Assassin A was one of the assassins hired by the Ten Dons to eliminate the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Appearance Assassin A was a tall man with a medium-build body. He was a man with distinct facial features, owning a prominent nose, heavily wrinkled eyes, downward angled eyebrows, and lazy but piercing light-colored eyes. He kept medium-length hair that would reach his shoulders, outstanding sideburns, and likely possessed substantial body hair as noted by his hairy arms. His signature dressing attire consisted of generally military-like attire, fashioning a combat army shirt, with a military-style beret, and completed with a pair of combat boots in which he tucked the legs of the trousers into.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 Personality Assassin A was a confident and individualistic man, who was also quite bloodthirsty. As a solitary personality, Assassin A was not interested in working with other assassins, and proposed to the other colleagues present at the meeting that they should work by themselves in their task to hunt the Phantom Troupe. He also confidently ridiculed the idea of using color codes as brought up by the other assassins, claiming that no one would use it. Assassin A was also shown to be a perceptive man, able to catch a glimpse of Chrollo's extremely swift chop to the girl's neck on a CCTV monitor despite it had flied past most people completely unnoticed, to which he also believed that only he was able to catch it and once again reaffirming his confidence. Assassin A was also quite assertive, he would direct the discussion and ask other people's opinion and employ majority-rule in an attempt to be civil, though he likely only did so to validate his personal stance and to sway the conversation to his side. Assassin A was shown to be a bloodthirsty man fully indulged in the thrill of the hunt, especially when the target had demonstrated to be strong enough; a worthy prey in his eyes. To complement this, he had a sturdy composure and was able to hide this side of him really well, containing all of his thoughts internally, even as he was growing excited at the prospect of facing his opponent. His composure allowed him to think cautiously and tactically despite his turbulent inner thrill, and he nevertheless took the necessary precautions and means during his hunt for the target. However his confidence and composure would later diminish when facing the things truly unknown to him, entering a state of panic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 Plot Yorknew City arc gather]] When the assassins first meet up with the Mafia in the Cemetery Building in Yorknew City to learn about their tasks in details, his confident attitude makes Kurapika think that he and another assassin are the only ones who can rise to the level of Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. During the meeting between the assassins, Assassin A chiefly opposes the idea and proposes to the crew that the assassins should be working alone. After gathering enough supporters who agree with his suggestion and with the closure of the meeting, Assassin A leaves to find his targets on his own. Right before the planned commencement of the rescheduled Mafia's Underground Auction, Assassin A is seen residing in the control room and observing any potential target from the CCTV monitors there. Through one of the monitors, the assassin catches a glimpse of that Chrollo has knocked out Neon with an incredibly fast chop to the neck. Upon confirming it by rewinding the footage, Assassin A grows increasingly excited at the prospect of a worthy prey to hunt for, he gleefully leaves the room to track his target down. Discerning that the target is actively trying to lure him somewhere with deliberately placed trails to lead him, Assassin A is convinced that they are the same, predators, and grows even more thrilled. After tracking Chrollo to an empty room, next to the corpse of another assassin, Assassin A attempts to check if the room is booby trapped and sends one of his combat knives into the corpse to confirm. Assassin A is then mildly surprised that the body is in fact not a setup, with Chrollo emerging reassuring that there will not be any traps and invites him for a one-on-one duel, to which Assassin A readily accepts. Assassin A, however, is handily defeated by Chrollo. He is then pinned to the wall by several ballpoints and is slowly consumed piece by piece by Chrollo's Nen ability, Indoor Fish, where there are only small parts of his body left. Being faced with what is completely unknown to him, Assassin A's confidence and composure evaporates, flying into a state of panic and demanding to know why and how exactly he is still alive despite his currently fatal circumstance. Chrollo calmly explains the Nen ability's details, and proceeds to release the Nen ability upon finishing his explanation, killing the assassin. Equipment Combat Knives: Assassin A is seen using combat knives as his primary choice of weapon. In the manga he carries at least two of them, which he is seen using his extra knives as throwing weapons to scout and to attack from range. While in the 2011 anime adaptation, he seems to only carry one.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (2011) Abilities & Powers Assassin A is considered a powerful warrior who specializes in murder. He gave proof of his quick reflexes when he noticed how Chrollo had knocked out Neon with an incredibly fast chop to the neck. He is also a skilled tracker with a superhuman sense of smell, as seen when following a trail of blood left by the leader of the Phantom Troupe. He appears to be very proficient in knife handling, using a military combat knife as his main weapon, and a very accurate thrower as well. However, he was killed single-handedly by Chrollo. Nen Assassin A can use Ren at the very least. He is one of the two professionals hired by the Ten Mafia Dons whom Kurapika deemed talented enough to rise one day to Silva's and Zeno's level, the other being Assassin B. Since he never demonstrated any usage of Hatsu, and is seen utterly terrified by the sight of being alive despite having most of his body consumed by the Indoor Fish released by Chrollo and never suspected that it may be an effect of the said ability, it is likely that he is not aware of the technique. Battles Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga or anime adaptations. References Navigation es:Asesinos_Independientes#Asesino_A fr:Assassin A Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters